Long nights
by JillianHoltzmann
Summary: It's as Friday night, and the team is still working on reports that are due next week. Abby decides they all need a break and suggests they all come downstairs for some tequila and maybe a drinking game. (Not at all because she secretly wants to push her two best friends closer together *wink wink*). THIS IS A HOLTZBERT FIC! JILLIAN/ERIN.


**Hello guys!**

 **This is my first ever Holtzbert fanfic! I've written a ton of Swan Queen already (you can find my other account on here as well, my name is MissyEvil) but after I watched ghostbusters I'm totally obsessed with Kate Mckinnon and just Holtzbert and the movie in general. So I really wanted to write something. I had a really hard time writing the characters, but I did my best and I hope you will all enjoy this! Please do leave a review or if you want me to write something else! I'd love to hear it!**

 **x E**

 **Also, English is not my first language and I didn't really feel like checking this because it's late and I've had some wine so.. this might be a mess.**

 **See the end for notes**

* * *

It's almost 7pm on a Friday. Abby looks up from her work for what seemed like the first time in 3 hours. Her neck feels sore from and she brings her hand up to rub it. She notices Patty, sitting not far from her. Even she seems to be focused solely on her work, something that doesn't happen very often (especially this late on a Friday). Kevin is long gone though. She realizes she didn't even notice him leaving.

This is the first time that they've ever had to work untill this late. Due to a very busy week of ghost busting, the four of them had some catching up to do on paperwork and other important government stuff that they really couldn't put off any longer. Yes, it was great that the government now fully supported them, and the firehouse was amazing. However, part of the deal was that they'd send monthly reports to the mayor. Very, very detailed reports. Reports that needed to be handed in on Tuesday and most of them still hadn't finished. Abby was almost done though, but she'd seen some of Patty's reports and it looked like she'd have to go over them as well. Erin had finished hers about three days ago (obviously). She was probably at home right now enjoying a nice and quiet evening. Abby was pretty sure Holtzmann still hadn't started yet.

She should probably actually go check on that. The woman was a brilliant engineer and genius in general, but she whined and pouted like a child every time the brunette brought up the reports.

"I'm gonna go check up on Holtz for a second." She says to Patty, who just nods.

She walks up to the second floor, the floor that Holtzmann has claimed has her own. At first they had all protested, saying they should equally share space. However, after one week they all realized it was safer to have Holtzmann have her own floor.

She walks up to the door that leads to the engineer's lab and knocks on the door. "Holtz? Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Abby frowns. That wasn't Holtzmann's voice, that was Erin's. She walks into the lab to discover both women sitting behind Holtzmann's desk. They are both smiling at her now.

"Hi.." She says. "What are you doing here Erin? I thought you finished your reports days ago?"

The redhead blushes a little. "I did yes. I was just helping Holtzmann with hers."

The blonde shakes her head, looking directly at Abby. "I've tried to send her home Abby, but she keeps insisting to do my paperwork because she's afraid I'll answer every question with 'none of your business'."

Erin raises an eyebrow. "Won't you?"

Holtzmann smirked. "None of your business, Gilbert."

Abby shakes her head, looking at the two women sitting so closely together. They are so oblivious to what is going on between them. She has been watching the two of them for some time now. At first she just thought it was just flirting. She'd known Holtzmann for some time now, so she recognized the pattern. However, she had expected Holtzmann to drop the flirting after about a week, which was how it normally went. But more than a month had past, and the engineer was still flirting with Erin. To Abby, Erin was easier to see through. Abby knew Erin through and through. They had gone through their first crushes together, talked about who they liked and who they didn't like for hours when they were younger. She had recognized the sings almost immediately.

She didn't really want to intervene because whatever what growing between them clearly needed its time to develop. It was really up to Erin and Holtzmann to figure this out. That didn't mean she couldn't help a little though. It also didn't help that Abby was really tired and in the mood for some alcohol after all those reports.

"How about.." she starts, catching the attention of both Erin and Holtzmann again, who seem to be in some sort of argument "we have some drinks. No going out. Just downstairs. I think Patty still has some tequila."

"Sounds good." Erin says. Holtzmann gets up from her seat and practically sprints past Abby, clearly done with all of the writing. Abby hears her and Patty excitedly talk downstairs, and seconds later the music is turned on really loudly.

She and Erin exchange a look and softly smile at each other before walking downstairs and joining the rest of their group.

* * *

Minutes later they are all gathered in the small living room area. Holtzmann and Erin are on the smaller couch together, a blanket dropped over them. Patty and Abby have taken the large couch next to theirs. The small coffee table stands in the middle, a bottle of tequila, some salt, lemon slices and four shot glasses on top of it. Erin wrinkles her nose when she smells the alcohol, which makes Abby laugh.

"Something wrong?" Patty asks.

Abby speaks up. "Erin had a somewhat bad experience with tequila in college. Hasn't had it since."

Patty laughs. "You serious?"

Erin looks at her friends, her eyes finding Holtzmann's. The blonde has an eyebrow raised, clearly wanting to here more of this story.

"Yes.. well.. I don't remember much of it. Ended up with someone's phone number written in permanent marker on the back of my arm. I hadn't noticed yet.. but well it was really warm that day so I wore a shirt. Only thing is-"

"She had a very important presentation, in which she used a lot of arm gestures." Abby interrupts her, bursting out in laughter.

Patty immediately joins the brunette, laughing loudly and throwing her head back. Holtzmann just stares at her though, observing her.

"The important question here is though." Holtzmann suddenly says, her voice very low and soft. "Did you ever call to figure out who's number it was."

Suddenly, Erin's cheeks become bright red. She turns her head towards Abby, and the two of them exchange a look. Abby knows what that means. "No. She didn't. We thought it would be more fun to keep it a mystery".

Patty buys it immediately. Already talking to Abby about something else. However, the redhead can still feel Holtzmann's eyes on her. She's not sure she wants to face her, scared her eyes will give away what really happened that night. She hears the blonde clear her throat, like she's going to say something, and Erin panics. But Holtzmann is smart, and she understands that Erin really doesn't want to talk about it. So instead of teasing her about it or making some sort of flirty remark, the blonde turns her head away from the woman next to her and looks at Patty.

"Truth or Dare?" Holtzmann suggests.

Quietly, Erin lets out a breath she didn't even realise she had been holding. The woman next to her must have noticed, because suddenly there is a soft hand on her knee, squeezing gently. It only lasts for about a second, but it's enough to make the redhead's heart skip a beat. She forces herself to calm down and focus on the conversation. If they're really going to be drinking and playing games, she needs to keep it cool.

"We played that last time.." Abby says now, who had been watching the small moment between her two friends. They hadn't even had anything to drink yet and her plan already seemed to be working.

"I have this app." Patty speaks up. "I think it's called something with Drink King.. I don't know. It's supposed to be really fun." She turns her phone to show the others. They all shrug.

"Why not." Erin says, surprising them all. Holtzmann gives her a nod with her elbow, messing with her. Erin's usually the one who doesn't want to play any sort of drinking game. She just wants to drink three shots and go to sleep. However, she's tired and Holtzmann is so, so close to her. It's effecting her way of thinking.

"Cool." Patty says. "So I believe it's a combination of all kind of games. There's just things you have to do, sometimes it's take a sip, sometimes you have to talk in an accent for a whole round. I installed the nasty package too, cuz I know y'all secretly like that stuff."

Everyone rolls their eyes at Patty, but no-one complains. Holtzmann gets up to get some beer for all of them as well (because honestly if they have to drink a shot every time they won't last five minutes).

"Okay so Holtzy goes first." Patty explains.

"Why me?" Holtzmann says, pouting. Erin thinks it's adorable.

"Because you're the youngest. Those are the rules."

The engineer sits forwards so she can reach the coffee table. She stares at the phone. "What do I do?"

"You just click the screen and your card will appear."

With the way that the blonde is hanging forward in her seat, Erin had gotten a perfect view of her naked sides which are showing because she's wearing that damn green tank top and overalls again. Erin's pretty sure she's doing it on purpose.

"Okay I've got.." Holtzmann starts, tearing Erin's eyes away from the engineer's body. "Talk in a Russian accent for the entire round."

"I can do that." Holtzmann says, in a Russian accent. The other ladies immediately burst into laughter.

"Okay but remember, when you forget to talk like this you have to drink." Patty says.

"What?" Holtzmann says, normally. All three ladies immediately laugh and point at her. "Ah fuck. I don't like this game." She takes a sip of her beer.

Next is Patty's turn. "Take a shot." She reads. The woman takes her shot of tequila and downs it. "Wooooo! It's on!"

Abby smiles and reaches over towards the phone. "Pretend you're a T-rex and have tiny arms for the next round. What?!" She says laughing. She pulls her arms back into her sweater, flapping them around like she is, in fact, a T-rex.

It's Erin's turn. "All women drink."

Everyone moves to grab their beer, which leads to them laughing their asses off at Abby's attempt to grab her beer with her T-rex arms. "That ies funny." Holtzmann says, in her Russian accent, making everyone laugh even harder.

They continue for a while, cracking each other up with each card, until it's Erin's turn again. "Hold hands for a whole round with the person on your left."

She takes a second to process before she turns to look at Holtzmann, who is already wiggling her eyebrows. Erin rolls her eyes, and tries to hide her smile as she grabs a hold of Holtzmann's hand. The engineer releases her hand almost immediately, and for a second Erin panics, thinking she did something wrong. But then Holtzmann moves their hands to intertwine their fingers. She wants to say something, but the blonde is already reaching over to press the screen again.

"Touch your nose." She reads. "The last person to touch their nose must drink."

In a reflex, Holtzmann uses her right hand, the hand attached to Erin, to touch her nose.

"That's not fair!" Erin says, as she realizes she's now the only one not touching her nose because of the distraction.

Everyone just laughs. "Drink bitch!" Patty says.

For the first time Erin reaches towards her tequila shot, figuring it is time. Besides, if she's going to be holding Holtzmann's hand she might need this drink.

"What do I-" she starts asking, but before she even finishes her question, Holtzmann has already brought Erin's hand up to her face again. She brings it closer to her mouth and slowly licks the back of the redhead's hand, keeping her eyes locked on Erin's the entire time.

Erin wants to protest, wants to ask her what the hell she thinks she's doing, but she can't. She watches as the blonde reaches for the salt and gently puts some on the area she just licked.

"Okay." The engineer finally says. "Now, you lick your hand, then you take the shot, and afterwards you bite in the lemon."

Erin swallows hard and grabs her drink. She brings her mouth towards their hands and licks her hand quickly. Cringing at the taste, she immediately downs the shot of tequila, which just makes everything so much worse. Holtzmann notices and quickly grabs the lemon, using her own hand to push it to Erin's mouth. The redhead bites down on the lemon, welcoming the sour taste. She locks eyes with Holtzmann now, and notices there's something off about the blonde's look. Is this turning her on?

"Okay, okay." Patty says, breaking the tension. "My turn now." She presses the button on the screen and reads. "Snake eyes. Anybody that makes eye contact with you must drink".

Immediately Patty drops to the floor, in front of Holtzmann. "Yo Holtzy! Holtzy!" She says, really loudly. The blonde laughs and buries her head in Erin's neck, squeezing the redhead's hand.

In one second, Patty whips her head around, making direct eye contact with Abby. "Yessss!" She screams. "Drink!" Abby laughs and takes a shot of tequila.

The brunette immediately reaches for the phone, totally enjoying the game now, and happy that her plan to get Holtz and Erin closer together seems to be working. She smiles when she sees her card. Perfect. She clears her throat, getting the group to focus on her again.

"Drink if you've ever kissed a girl." She takes a sip herself, to break any tension there might be.

Holtzmann follows soon, which isn't really a surprise to anyone, but it still causes Erin's heart to skip a beat. Slowly, she brings the beer to her lips and takes a sip herself.

"What?!" Patty says.

"When?" Holtzmann just asks.

"Remember the permanent marker story?" Erin asks, suddenly bolt enough to tell the truth. Holtzmann nods. "Yeah well.. it was that night."

The blonde really wants to hear more. Like why did Erin kiss this girl? What it an impulse? Did she have a crush? She wanted to know so much more, but she also knows Erin, and she couldn't push her to tell this. So instead she just looks at her with ridiculously wide eyes.

"Well well hot stuff.. didn't know you had it in ya."

Erin blushes at the pet name. "Yes wel.. like I said. I don't remember much of it. So no details really."

Holtzmann pouts at that, which makes Erin smile. She then realizes it's her turn again, and she reluctantly lets go of Holtzmann's hand, even though she doesn't actually want to. "Remove one item of clothing of your choo- oh no I'm not doing that." She says, pointing at the phone. The group bends over to look at the screen, laughing as they read it.

"You have to." Patty says.

"Come on Gilbert." Holtzmann says, nudging her with her knee and lifting an eyebrow, daring her to take of her clothes. The redhead doesn't know why, maybe it's the tequila and beer, but she stares straight into the eyes of the engineer as she lifts her shirt over her head and takes it of, leaving her in her black bra. Now it's her time to raise an eyebrow. To her surprise, Holtz doesn't say anything. She just swallows hard and the redhead swears she catches her eyes falling down to her chest for a brief second.

After that, the game continues quite innocently, all of them definitely affected by the alcohol now. Finally, when it's about midnight, and they're about to stop, it's Holtzmann's turn. She presses the screen and reads her card, smiling at herself before showing the screen to everyone else.

Abby and Patty see it first, laughing immediately.

"What? What does it say?" Erin says, trying to grab Holtzmann's arms to make her turn the screen. Suddenly her smile drops. "Wait.. I don't have to remove more clothing right?"

"No, no, my love." Holtzmann starts. God, why did she have to say that. "You just have to kiss me… or well drink three shots. Apparently that's up to you."

Erin's eyes go wide as she reads the screen, which indeed says. "Make the person to your right choose: Kiss, or both of you drink three shots."

Erin is still processing the card, her mind going faster than ever. Holtzmann has already downed her first tequila shot though, the girls cheering her on. "What are you doing?" Erin says.

The engineer looks at her. "Drinking the shots, obviously."

Erin wants to say something, do something. Apparently Holtz has already made her decision. Erin thought that maybe this was going to be it. It certainly is the only time she probably would ever dare to go for it. But now the moment is over, as Holtzmann is laughing and on her third shot, and Erin quickly takes three sips of her beer instead (she's never having tequila again) and then the game is over.

* * *

Later, after they've all gone to bed already, Erin is still wide awake in her room. She hasn't even changed yet, still walking around in just her bra and pants. She doesn't even understand why she's upset. Clearly this thing with Holtzmann is nothing. At least, that's what she keeps telling herself. Has she really been that wrong? She's thinking more clearly now, the alcohol not fogging her mind anymore, but still the only thing she wants to do is to go over to Holtzmann right now.

So she does.

She doesn't even knock, just bursts in.

She's there, in her lab, right where Erin figured she would be. Holtzmann is clearly working on something but now she's turning around and facing Erin, who looks flustered. "What's up, Gilbert?" She winks after she says that, like she was expecting her.

Erin rushes over to her, now standing face to face with the blonde, who looks startled for just a second.

"Why didn't you want to kiss me?" She asks, not even caring anymore. She just wants to know. It all has to end. Now.

Holtzmann raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean, darling?" Her voice sounds steady, but somewhere in her eyes Erin can see that Holtzmann is panicking too, just a little bit. It reassures her though, that she isn't the only one who's scared.

"Don't call me that." Erin cuts her off. "Don't do that. You can't flirt with me and not really mean it."

Holtzmann's face falls, all serious now. "What makes you think I don't mean it." She pauses. "Because I didn't kiss you?"

Erin jut nods now. Not daring to say anything.

Holtzmann smiles again, grabbing Erin's hand in hers. "I didn't kiss you because I thought you didn't want me too, and also because if I ever did get a chance to kiss you, I wouldn't want it to be because of some stupid game."

Erin takes a moment to process that, before smiling as well. "That was actually pretty sweet."

Holtz wiggles her eyebrows. "I have my moments."

Erin deadpans her. "Don't ruin it." However, she can't keep her face straight and beams at the engineer standing in front of her.

Holtzmann's hand moves to gently touch the exposed skin. She moves her fingers softly up and down Erin's sides, smiling when she feels goosebumps. "Are you cold?" She asks, almost moving away to get something for Erin to wear. The redhead stops her though, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"No."

Erin gathers all of her courage and presses her lips against Holtzmann's. Just for a brief moment. She pulls back and tries to look at the woman in front of her. She's relieved when she notices the soft smile on the engineer's lips.

Before she gets a chance to say anything, Holtzmann presses her lips against Erin's again. This time it's rougher, more needy. It quickly deepens and they both moan. They kiss like that for a few minutes until they both need air.

"So much better than those shots." Holtz says, breaking the silence. They both smile at each other as Holtzmann gently takes Erin's hand and guides her towards her bed.

THE END

* * *

 **Okay so the drinking game is based on the actual existing drinking game called Drink-O-Tron (it's an app) and it's awesome. Let me know if you want me to write more or you can always send me prompts! :)**


End file.
